The Arrangement
by lovesfinchel
Summary: "He's notoriously private. Has extremely high standards. And I suppose you would call him demanding." Rachel needs a job and working for Finn Hudson, notorious playboy and merciless dictator turns out to be a complete surprise. She may win over his daughter, and wheedle her way into his business but he is adamant she will never melt his icy exterior. A/U (slowburn)
1. Chapter 1

It was a well known fact that Rachel was impatient. Truth be told, she absolutely hated waiting. Having to wait was worse than drinking decaf coffee, more tedious than taking a minor in business administration and as painful as having college classmates that voted for creating a series of unfocused, black and white prints for group projects.

Long queues at Starbucks would've been Rachel's idea of hell on earth, but fortunately she would never have to wait. She made sure she was always first in line, even if it meant rising with the sun to avoid the morning rush. Rachel had made a habit of letting the roosters that were kept illegally on her neighbours roof crow her awake. That was, if Beth hadn't wandered into her bedroom first and prodded her awake with her chubby fists and sweet talc baby scent.

All of Rachel's early morning preparations had failed her this morning though.

Drumming her fingers against her first in, first served cup, which would always contain plenty of full bodied caffeine, Rachel face screwed up in annoyance.

Someone had beaten her to Emma's NYU office. Probably someone who was smart enough to make themselves an appointment, because despite being impatient, Rachel was also impetuous. She often forgot about the small details despite having a big picture plan.

This annoying girl that waited for Emma was slumped over in a chair gripping her bag to her chest like a life raft. She was dressed similarly to Rachel, but she had to be younger. Or that's what Rachel assumed because her red rimmed eyes were wide eyed with shock. She looked pale, possibly even green around the gills. A freshman, that was Rachel's guess. A silly freshman who had waited until this late in the semester to approach Emma about her failing grades, late assignments or missed classes.

Dumb, was Rachel's first thought. She didn't like people who wasted their time or made bad choices. Unless they were her own friends.

"Tough year, huh?" Rachel made her voice saccharine. The epitome of empathy. Fake empathy. "All the assignments and finals. Lectures and hard ass professors. Horrible all nighters, stress and panic. But it's almost over, right?"

The girl looked incredibly peaky. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Time to reel her in.

Rachel continued. "Now you get to go home and share your good news with your parents. I'll bet they'll be super proud!"

The girl jumped up from her chair, her fists clenched tightly around the strap of her satchel. She managed to spit out, before running off, "Please tell Ms. Pilsbury I had to go to the bathroom!"

Rachel did a victory twirl and planted her triumphant ass in the chair vacated by Miss Sick. She hoped Emma would hurry up though because the guilt started seeping in. College was rough and there were numerous other problems, non academic problems, that the girl could have been seeing Emma about, because although she was just supposed to be an academic advisor, Emma was just so damn nice.

Pushing aside regret, Rachel barged into Emma's door as soon as it squeaked open.

"Rachel," Emma was surprised. "I'm supposed to be meeting with.."

"She needed the bathroom," Rachel interjected, lying breezily, "She said to go first."

Emma gave her a doubtful look, pursing her bow mouth with disapproval but indicated Rachel take a seat anyway. Emma was infinitely patient and Rachel could learn a thing or two from her long suffering advisor.

"What can I do for you, Rachel?"

Rachel was blunt. "Emma. I need money. I need a job."

Emma's brow furrowed as she checked her computer. "Yes. I thought so. Rachel, you already have a job. Two jobs, in fact. One at the bookshop, one at the library and you volunteer at the media lab. How will you manage your time? I can't envision someone, even someone as organised as you, shifting time."

"I know. But those jobs pay a pittance. And I've always been cool with that. Work maketh the man, as my Daddy would say. But now I need money. Lots of money. I have three months to make a motza."

Emma's smile turned up at one side and Rachel could see how it would be amusing. "You need money? Is your father in financial trouble, Rachel? I just read his paper company made a record profit, which bucks an established trend. And you're so sensible." Concern tinged Emma's lowered voice. "You're not in some kind of trouble are you?"

"No!" Rachel thought about her selfishness with the other girl in the hall. She had to get through issue before she felt remorse. "I want an internship. When I graduate next year. I've been saving money like crazy from all of my jobs but I don't think it will be enough. I won't be able to work when I get this internship. It's too intense and there is so much at stake."

Rachel was beyond excited about this internship. Working alongside the artistic director of Hudson Corp. It was the foot in the door she would use to begin her photography career at the super progressive media company run by infamous playboy slash merciless dictator Finn Hudson.

"But Rachel," Emma was gentle. She was well versed in this Berry family issue. "If you spoke to your Dad, I'm sure he would be happy to back you financially."

Frustration made Rachel snippy and acrid. "Believe me, he really wouldn't. He still doesn't know I changed my major. He wants to gift me his Company Presidency as a reward for graduating. Can you imagine! I've been lying to him for over two years! My passion is photography. I'm a creative force. He wants me to sit in an office and talk finance and distribution and circulation figures. I'd rather die! He wants me to be answerable to shareholders. It would feel like I'm withering away."

"So, what I am hearing is that you believe you devoted father would withdraw his financial support and affection because you sought a different life path?"

Rachel scoffed at Emma's Psych 101 babble. "You make it sound so simplistic. It's nuanced. Complicated. My father is a ruthless businessman. He rewards loyalty and reveres work ethic. He still believes his future success is built on his reliable orderly broadsheet because he thinks creatives are flaky and useless. Not to mention infinitely replaceable."

It frustrated Rachel that her father chose to be so single minded with his business interests.

"Essentially, you think he will cut you off." Emma redirected Rachel's point.

"It's possible." Rachel gave voice to her darkest thought. Her relationship with her father had always been an immense source of joy. She had inherited all of his best qualities and he had gifted her with unbridled love and attention. All she had to do was photoshop her name onto Quinn's excellent results and Rachel had managed to keep things on an even keel. Except her lies had created a fracture she wouldn't admit to and she sometimes felt like she was drifting away from him. Pushing the bad feeling aside, Rachel continued, "I accept he may not be willing to pay for something he doesn't value. If I have enough to pay for myself, I can figure out the rest as I go on."

Accepting Rachel's explanation with a slight hesitation, Emma sighed. "You're looking for something high paying over a short period. I don't really want to recommend _that_ kind of work, Rachel."

"Oh God, Emma. I didn't think about that. Well I thought about it but I can't. I was imagining some kind of high paying student research or event photography. I've done some of that before and it pays well. I thought you might have some past student connections. I was hoping you did."

Emma thought for a minute. Holding back slightly Rachel felt Emma was being cagey. She said, "I might have something. Do you have any experience looking after children?"

"I taught dance classes at the Y. I was a camp counsellor. Oh, and I live with a four year old. Beth. She's Quinn's daughter. I look after her all the time. She's the sweetest girl. I adore her."

Emma smiled. "This position is very discreet. I can't even tell you any details. You'd need to sign a non disclosure agreement before you even interview. And it's only for three months. But the employer pays extremely well and the job is not hard. The man you'll be working for is, well, he is quite difficult."

"What do you mean difficult?" Rachel knew she had a penchant for being outspoken and critical. She'd never hold back and sought out confrontation when necessary. It wasn't always conducive to getting along with people.

"He's notoriously private. Has extremely high standards. And I suppose you would call him demanding. He expects a lot from people who work for him. None of your time will be your own for these three months but you will be rewarded handsomely."

"Sounds perfect," Rachel grinned. "Sign me up."

"Just get through the interview unscathed Rachel," Emma grimaced but Rachel was too excited to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket as she dashed across campus to the library. Glancing at who was calling she hastily shoved it back into her pocket.

Since her interview with Emma she had amended her resume and was ready to collate and bind all of her important documents for her interview at Hudson Corp, whenever the call came.

When Emma told her about the position, Rachel was delighted by how serendipitous it all seemed. Yes, the job wasn't a role in the media empire, but being involved in any part of Hudson Corp would open doors. She was sure of that. Becoming an entrusted member of staff in any capacity would surely strengthen her application for the internship that she was certain would jump start her career.

Rachel still wasn't one hundred percent sure what the job was yet. She was intrigued by the secretive nature though. Outlining of the role only became relevant if a meeting with a staff member of Hudson Corp was successful and even before that meeting there were strict protocols to discuss and non-disclosure forms to sign. With such an intensive process Rachel would have been dubious about the nature of her work but she trusted Emma. Emma wouldn't steer her wrong.

And Emma had mentioned experience with caring for children. Even working in the Best Beginnings Centre, the child care provider for Hudson Corp was a step in the right direction. She was desperate to get a foot in the door. It was a possibility working there was what would be required, since Hudson Corp provided staff contracts with numerous employee perks and family initiatives.

It was a business model Rachel admired. While her father hired and fired with impunity, Finn Hudson was known to be leader in creating cutting edge workplace policy. He was also a narcissistic playboy with higher than high standards but still, his company topped lists of the most desired workplace and personally, Finn Hudson was number one in many best boss polls. And not just because he had a panty dropping smirk and was six foot four.

Once again the phone started vibrating and she checked excitedly to see if it was about her job interview. Declining the call and shoving it back deep into her pocket, Rachel sighed as it started back up again. He wasn't going to quit. She answered, determined to make the conversation quick.

"Hi Brody, how are you?" Rachel didn't want to be impolite but Brody didn't register highly on the list of conversations she wanted to have that day. She rested her phone between her ear and shoulder while keeping her photocopying mojo going.

"Rachel. I'll pick you up at 9 for the end of semester Alpha Gamma party tonight. Be ready for a big night."

"Actually, Brody," Rachel said happily, "I can't tonight. I'm baby sitting for Quinn."

Rachel was annoyed at how this situation with Brody had turned out. She gave him parameters of what their relationship could be and he was constantly trying to tear them down or manoeuvre around them.

"You're baby sitting on a Friday night?"

"Quinn has a date and I offered. I have a lot to do at home and caring for Beth is no hardship."

Quinn was an excellent, hard working mother who never took time for herself. Rachel had forged a loving bond with Beth, Quinn's daughter and it was no skin off Rachel's nose to give up just one evening.

"I'll pick you up later then, babe. You know those frat parties don't even get started until 2 am anyway."

He was being deliberately dense. They'd never met at her home. That would signify a more serious commitment than she was willing to give. And they certainly didn't date. If they both attended the same social gathering, and Rachel felt like it, and of course Brody wanted to, they could mutually decide to hook up.

"No, I don't think so. I'm not really looking to party tonight. And I think Quinn's date might turn into a sleepover, at least I want her to have the opportunity to turn it into one."

Brody sounded agitated. "Come on, babe. We've been dating for months now. I want you to meet the Alpha Gamma's. You could wear that red sparkly dress. Show you off a little."

Rachel rolled her eyes at his idea of her wearing that red dress. She wore it to the Halloween party where they had first met. She was supposed to be Jessica Rabbit, with her red wig, lilac gloves and stuffed bra. Only a guy would think her trashiest outfit would be impressive.

"We're not dating, Brody. We hook up occasionally. If we are both at the same place, at the same time. I have no inclination to meet with your friends."

"That's bullshit, Rachel."

Rachel realised she'd misjudged the entire Brody situation. She'd never texted Brody, unless he counted the three initials, DTF and a question mark as a meaningful text. And they'd never spoken about much besides the usual small talk. Rachel knew he was a drama major that lived in a frat house. She knew he enjoyed beer pong and college football. But she had no clue about his favourite food, his family or his future ambitions. She had never volunteered any of that information about herself.

She'd had no interest in him besides his body, which may have seemed single minded but she'd thought they were on the same wavelength.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea but I'm not interested in anything serious. Or even semi serious."

There was a long pause and Rachel could almost hear Brody seething down the line. She regretted being so blunt on the phone, and obviously not blunt enough in person.

"So you're ok if I hook up with someone else tonight? Sugar Motta has asking me out for a few weeks. You're cool if we go out."

Shaking her head, Rachel enunciated every sound, every word, clearly, "Of course. We aren't exclusive. Be safe. Have a good time."

Brody was momentarily mute. But soon he found his voice.

"So, you're saying that all you were interested in was fucking?"

Rachel cringed. "Yes, I suppose even though I would prefer it not put as crudely. I am a girl with needs, yes. You fulfilled those needs very well. Although, I must say that I feel our arrangement will have to come to an end."

"You're just.. you're just..." Brody blustered and Rachel reddened with anger, making a prediction about how he'd finish up his thought, "You're a whore, Rachel. You're a slut. Just like Quinn! Both of you. She couldn't keep her fucking legs closed in high school and you can't now!"

Rachel pressed end, hard. And then she found his number in her contacts and pressed block. She didn't have to put up with that kind of patriarchal bullshit. They were both adults and she had laid bare her intentions. The fact that he had misconstrued her was not her fault. The fact that he'd been a pig was surprising but she thought again, not that surprising.

Shaking off Brody's vicious words, Rachel squared her shoulders and refocused on her administrative task. It was for the best that she had cut off ties with Brody. She would miss the skilful way he had touched her but it was not worth the neediness or appalling language he'd used. And when she got the job, and she knew it was an inevitability since she refused to take no for an answer, she wouldn't have time for frivolity.

Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket. Tentatively she retrieved it, looking at the display. A call from a private number. She prayed Brody wasn't so affected by their divisive decision that he was going to screw with her.

"Good morning, this is Rachel Corcoran." Rachel had decided to use her mothers name for the interview. While the Berry Group and Hudson Corp weren't directly competitive, she knew that her father was dismissive of Finn Hudson and she was sure Finn Hudson would think her father was a dinosaur. First impressions definitely counted.

"Rachel, this is Will Schuester. I work for Hudson Corp and Emma Pilsbury gave me your name for a possible position in our team."

"Yes, Will, I'm excited by the opportunity and available any time for the interview." Rachel's gritted her teeth from sounded too animated. She didn't want Will to think she was too enthusiastic. Not too little, not too much. Just the right amount.

"Great, Rachel. Please be at the Hudson Corp building by 7.30 am Sunday morning. And remember the interview and the position are all covered by a non disclosure agreement that you will sign when you arrive. Please reply with 'yes' to ensure you understand this conversation is also protected."

"Yes?" Rachel replied, feeling more and more like she was involved in some illegal scheme or espionage. Finn Hudson may be 6 foot 2 and have a panty dropping smirk but she was beginning to think he may also be paranoid.

"Excellent. We will see you at 7.30am Sunday."

"Wait, Will, what should I bring? How should I be presented? Are you sure there aren't any other details I need to be aware of?" Rachel hated being underprepared. Details mattered.

"No," Will sounded slightly beleaguered, "Your interview will be thorough but fair and will tell your employer all he needs to know if you're suitable."

Great, thought Rachel, closing the Brody chapter of her college experience and starting a new one at Hudson Corp all in one weekend.

But she still had no idea what the job entailed.

* * *

 _I've already started the next chapter for this story. Excited by writing again so you never know. I think it will be a long story._


End file.
